the officer, the not so gentleman
by uninspired me
Summary: After an exhausting day of driving, Rachel wanted nothing more than to get home to Lima. Speeding down a deserted highway, she never expected there to be anyone around to catch her. PWP written for Smuckleberry Week – Day 5: Role-play.


**Title:** the officer, the not-so-gentleman

**Summary: **After an exhausting day of driving, Rachel wanted nothing more than to get home to Lima. Speeding down a deserted highway, she never expected there to be anyone around to catch her.

**Warning: ** Slight dub-con.

**A/N: **PWP written for Smuckleberry Week – Day 5: Role-play. It's been a while since I've written smut, so I'm a little nervous. Also, I'm not sure what will happen due to the purge. I wasn't hit, but it seems like a lot of people have been. If anything should happen to any of my fics, they can be found at my LJ or AO3 accounts. Thanks for reading!

.-.

Rachel fidgeted nervously as she peered into her rear view mirror, watching apprehensively as the police officer approached her car. He was clad in a very intimidating navy blue uniform, made even more so by the headlights flooding his tall, bulky stature as he walked.

She turned to face him and gulped, her palms sweating as he raised his nightstick and tapped it against her driver's side window, the sound rattling her even further.

Fumbling for the switch, she lowered the glass pane and cleared her throat, trying to sound as polite and as fear-free as possible as she asked "Is there a problem officer?"

"Miss," he began, gazing at her coolly with his piercing hazel eyes, boring into her. She forced herself not to squirm under his scrutinizing stare. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

Rachel gulped.

Yes, she did.

She knew exactly how fast she was going.

She was in a hurry to get home. After leaving New York much later than her itinerary had planned, she was desperate to just get home to Lima as quickly as possible. It was the dead of night, and she had been driving along a deserted road that was rarely used, even during the day. She honestly hadn't even considered getting caught. She'd pushed the speed limit along here many times in the past, particularly if she was in a rush to get somewhere.

Or rather to someone.

Her long-time boyfriend was in Lima, and it felt like months since she'd seen him. She was more than eager to be in his arms, especially after driving for hours and hours.

Summoning her best acting skills, Rachel schooled her features into an innocent façade and shook her head at the officer, hoping he'd mistake her unease for cluelessness.

However, his eyes narrowed unforgivingly, before he shone his large flashlight into her face, almost blinding her, though she didn't dare complain. With any luck, he'd let her go with a warning.

He moved the beam of light through her car, and settled on the bottle of bourbon sitting on the front seat, a present for the aforementioned boyfriend, top of the range too. The way the officer's face hardened at the site told her it didn't matter, she wasn't going to get off so easily.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to step out of the car."

"Wait, Mr…" she protested, squinting as she tried to get a glimpse of his badge.

"That's officer to you, Miss," he barked fiercely, pulling the door open with force. "And I don't want to ask you again. Step out of the car."

Her hands trembled as she unbuckled her seat belt and cautiously exited the car, rounding the open door to stand in front of him.

"Look, _officer_…" she began using her most courteous, unassuming voice, but he interrupted her again.

"Hands up where I can see them," he demanded.

Rachel was steadily growing angrier by the second. He was treating her like some sort of criminal. Surely speeding and an unopened bottle of bourbon didn't warrant such extreme measures. And she wasn't afraid to tell him so.

"Officer," she began again, this time almost petulantly, her hands moving to her waist automatically as she stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Alright, lady, I warned you," the officer yelled fiercely at the movement. His arm reached for her before pushing her body roughly until she was pressed against the hood of the car, her head bent down against the metal, which was still warm from the heat of the engine.

"What are you…" She tried to lift her head, but she felt the nightstick press against the middle of her back, forcing her back down.

"Silence."

He removed the nightstick and she could feel him moving around behind her, and before she knew it, the stick was replaced by his hand, holding her down forcefully, while the other began skimming up her waist, the touch too intimate to be considered professional.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked indignantly as his hand stopped just below her breast. Once again, she tried to stand up straight, but he effortlessly held her down. "This is absurd, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Checking for contraband, Miss," he argued back. "There's no telling what you could be hiding under those clothes of yours." He switched hands and repeated the action, this time moving to cup her breast, squeezing gently.

"Stop that!" she yelled. "You can't treat me like this!"

Rachel was outraged, incensed. She pushed against him again, this time using the force of her body, but she froze as her behind came into contact with something hard, and she knew instantly that it was definitely _not_ the nightstick.

Suddenly, he pushed back with his hip, pinning her body to the car, his erection pressing against the seam of her buttocks.

"Please…" she choked out, her voice unable to hold back the fear any longer. "I don't understand. I didn't do _anything_!"

He chuckled cruelly behind her, his hands landing on her behind and squeezing roughly.

"Oh? Are you sure about that, Miss?" he taunted. "Because I think speeding, reckless driving, endangerment of others…those are _very _serious offences."

"No… but… I didn't…" she sputtered as he ground his hips into her.

"Tell it to the court, Miss."

"Look, I'm really sorry, officer," she pleaded as she struggled against him. "I didn't mean to speed, I was just in a rush to get home. I promise I won't do it again."

"Too little, too late. Now, hold still while I complete my search," he demanded, callously ignoring her pleas. "Unless, you want to add resisting arrest to your list of offences. Now I'm sure you don't want that, do you Miss?"

She instantly stilled and shook her head, her body still bent over the hood of her car. "No, I just… I don't want to go to jail!"

"You should have thought about that earlier," he sneered unsympathetically as he continued his search.

He nudged one leg between hers, forcing her stance to widen as his hand reached down under her short skirt and patted between her legs.

She cringed as his fingers brushed over the front of her panties, horrified by what he'd find.

"My, my, my…" He paused, his hand pressing harder between her legs, letting the moisture seep into the cotton. "Seems like someone is enjoying this."

Rachel clenched her eyes shut and shook her head again. "No, I'm not," she replied adamantly, pretending the shiver that rushed through her body was due to fear, _not_ arousal.

He thrust his pelvis against hers again. "Don't lie to me." He leaned over her, his back pressed against hers while his hand slipped around her front, now drawing slow circles around her clit through the material. Try as she might, she couldn't hold back the moan as it slipped through her lips.

"Admit it," he whispered in her ear, his voice gravelly, like molten rock, inexplicably causing her heart to race and her skin to heat up under his touch. "You enjoy it." He pinched her clit between two fingers and she let out a strangled cry, cursing her body for reacting to his touch, for _enjoying _it.

"I-I… enjoy it," she rushed out, and he heard the officer groan behind her.

He hooked his finger in the band of her panties, and pulled them swiftly down her legs, only moving back enough to allow her room to step out of them. She tried her best to ignore the way they tangled around one ankle.

He flipped up the back of her skirt and groaned again, squeezing her ass cheek with one hand, while the other settled on her hip.

"That's one nice looking ass, Miss."

She bit her lip, refusing to moan again as he pressed his crotch against her ass once more, her palms clenching into small fists against the rapidly cooling metal. She didn't want him to know how much she was enjoying this, at least not more than he already did.

"Tell me, Miss," he began gruffly in her ear, gripping her hips tightly and grinding erection into her. She tried not to notice just how good his body felt pressed up against hers. "Do you want me to fuck you from behind?"

Rachel opened her mouth, ever so slightly and murmured something quietly, panting as she felt him teasing her with his ever hardening erection. He leaned his head down closer, while simultaneously pulled her closer.

"I can't hear you…" he taunted, his breath hot against her ear.

She turned her head and looked him square in the eye, stubbornly biting out, "Yes."

He groaned and caught her lips in a scorching kiss, licking into her partially opened mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Her mind swum with conflicting thoughts, the horror of what was happening mixed with the pleasure of his touch.

She barely registered the sound of his zip lowering and his pants dropping to the ground, before he slammed into her from behind, filling her completely in one thrust.

She released his mouth and gasped, relishing the feel of his long, hard cock pressing into her heat. She shuddered, her inner muscles clenching sporadically, trying to draw him in deeper.

"Yeah?" he growled, as he pulled out of her slowly before moving in again forcefully. "You like that, don't you?" She released another strangled moan in agreement, panting as puffs of vapor formed wisps in front of her.

He fucked her steadily from behind, his hands now sliding up her waist to cup both her breasts. She arched into his warm hands, throwing her hair back with a cry. He tugged at her blouse, eager to reach what lay beneath, pulling her breasts roughly out of her lacy bra. His hot palms running gently over her hardened nipples.

"God, you're so hot," he breathed behind her, thrusting harder and deeper, hitting that exact sweet spot inside her that had her screaming out for more. "Your body is so fucking ridiculous. Wouldn't mind fucking this every day." One hand moved to press against her ass. "Especially this."

Rachel keened as he rimmed her, pressing back even harder.

He chuckled lowly, slowing his thrusts slightly to watch her hips pushing down on his cock.

"No!" she protested, turning back to look at him again. "Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

He groaned as he lunged forward, capturing her lips, his hips moving so fast that she could hear him slapping against her ass cheeks. She was so close. So, so…

She came with a loud scream into the cold empty night, her pussy shuddering around him uncontrollably. He yelled out too as he thrust in and out of her a few more times before releasing inside of her. She felt him tumbling of the edge as is cock pulsated into her, causing her to come again, before they both slumped down on the car, the weight of his body pressed heavily against her back.

.-.

"Hey," Noah asked, pressing a soft kiss on Rachel's cheek as their breathing evened out. "Are you okay?"

She hummed softly with a smile, her eyes closed as she recovered.

"God, that was so hot, baby," he groaned. She protested slightly as he pulled out of her, and flipped her skirt back down before he reached down to pull up his pants, collecting her panties which lay strewn on the ground.

She opened her eyes and half turned her upper body until she was leaning on her side, looking at him dreamily. "That was much more arousing than I thought it would be."

He couldn't stop the cocky grin from stretching across his face. "Yeah, it was." He leaned in and kissed her again, this time sipping at her lips lazily. He pulled her boneless body upright, her arms automatically moving up to entwine around his neck, and shifted them slightly until her back was pressed against side of her car. "You were fucking fantastic! This uniform was an awesome idea!"

"One of your best," she agreed, blinking up at him, slowly gaining her senses as her smile widened. "I think I quite enjoyed getting caught."

Noah groaned again, burying his face back into the crook of her neck.

"So, Officer Puckerman," she began, lifting up his sexy police cap to thread her fingers through Mohawk, coaxing him to look at her. She glanced up at him through hooded eyes and bit her lip seductively. "Now that you've caught me, what do you plan of doing with me?"

She laughed loudly into the darkness as he growled, picking her up before almost literally throwing her into the passenger seat.

To say they actually broke speed limits on their drive home would be an understatement, but as he pressed into her again later, breathing out, "Never let you go," as he slowly moved in and out of her, she couldn't really bring herself to care.


End file.
